


The Night Sky

by ivyleaguenerd



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Web, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleaguenerd/pseuds/ivyleaguenerd
Summary: To returning pack leaders, click here to login.To returning alphas, click here to login.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome, Frederik Andersen/Zach Hyman, Jack Eichel/Noah Hanifin, John Carlson/T. J. Oshie, Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk, Mathew Barzal/Anthony Beauvillier, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Morgan Rielly/John Tavares, Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin, Quinn Hughes/Brady Tkachuk, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Vitek Vanecek/Jakub Vrana, William Nylander/David Pastrnak
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Night Sky**

To returning pack leaders,  click here to login. 

To returning alphas,  click here to login. 

Rules and Regulations of the Night Sky: 

  1. Only pack leaders and alphas should have an account, and access to the website. If you are a beta, omega, or various other roles outside of the ones who have a listed login link, leave. There is nothing here for you to see, and you will not be able to access the pages without a proper login of an alpha or pack leader. 
  2. Alphas, make sure to log in and proceed to the proper section of the website dedicated to your grouping. 
  3. Pack leaders, make sure to log in, and proceed to the proper section of the website dedicated to your grouping and check the blog post regarding whispers from the alpha page. 
  4. Alphas, be aware that your posts can be viewed by pack leaders. You will take a post down if it is questioned by a leader, even if that leader is not a known member of your pack. 
  5. Do not under any circumstance provide any evidence to your real-life identity. You can discuss the identities of various betas, omegas, and other outside individuals. You cannot give out any personal contact information such as outside sources of social media, other forms or means of getting in contact with users, age, name, team, relationship specifics, a birthplace, current home location or address, meeting place among your town, nickname or any evidence that may reveal your identity. 
  6. Your username is selected through the list of recognized constellations. Pick wisely as you cannot change the username after you have picked it.
  7. Your password should absolutely not be guessable and should be as complicated as you can possibly make it. To assure that this does not happen, we will provide you with a password upon entry to the site. The pamphlet you received upon the word of this site will have identified the coin key that you need to access the password creation page. 
  8. All purchases are made with the usage of a monetary form referred to as pucks. Make sure you authenticate a purchase with a net code, the one you should have created when entering a form of payment. 
  9. If you cannot authenticate a login with your net code, do not expect us to give up your password as any other simple site would. You must have access to a form of backup contact to get a referral code to the site, for a password change, net code change, and optional chat change as well. 
  10. Under no circumstances is this site to be discussed in the real world. No one in the real world should know this site exists, no one should know you have an account and no one should know the usernames of real-life identities of players. 



Upon joining the site, you sign and understand these rules. If the rules are breached or broken in any way, shape, or form, your account will be terminated and you will be void of purchasing, void of previous transactions, and risk losing your job position in the real world. Once you have done wrong against the site, you have done wrong against the league. 

Do not make the mistake of discarding these rules. 


	2. Draco has finalized a transaction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the 2014 NHL Entry Draft, Draco logs in to find a fellow Swedish player from his childhood listed as an Omega up for grabs. Not that he wasn't aware of his friend's status in the Omegaverse, he just didn't expect that he'd be able to use pucks to purchase him as a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a whirlwind for me to write and I had this draft finished for a while but was nervous to post it. Here you all go though, this is the first real dive into the Night Sky. Thank you to all who have stuck around and patiently awaited this, and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (PS: Not beta'd. I didn't want anyone to get a preview of it, or have any special access even if it meant that the chapter would probably make more sense. I just like the little secrecy and surprise theme to this series that I have going on. :p )

When David signed up, the date was June 27th of 2014. 

Every bone in his body trembled with an intense amount of tension toward exploring the inevitable unknown. His heart started to race as he waited impatiently for his name to pop up on the screen and inform him of which team was picking him. Speaking of, it was the first and only time he’d get picked for an official league based pack that wanted him, something he’d longed for his entire life. That, along with a sense of truly belonging. Seeing that he could achieve it through his years of hard work, training, and dedication to become a player to be drafted had gifted him a certain flutter of pride. A first-round pick, the 25th to be chosen overall. He couldn’t care less because either way, he’d finally been chosen and was going to get to meet the faces of those who picked him by hand. 

The nerve-wracking sense of responsibility shocked him out of his post-pick daze, and he stared back at the computer screen. Now, _he_ was the one who was instructed to make a pick, and this was for a mate rather than a pack. Yet at this point in his life he’d never mated, hadn’t hooked up with anyone, hadn’t even gone out searching and he certainly wasn’t sure how to start. 

The rules on the site had been quite ominous, but he used the translator app to understand anything that he hadn’t understood immediately. Maybe it was the way the translator app phrased the or the way that the site read, but he felt extremely out of his territory. It felt like he shouldn’t have been on there, that he shouldn’t have logged in and that this had to be... wrong. Even if it had been a consistent part of the post-draft process for years, he felt awkward toward becoming a part of it and allowing himself to get tangled among the site. 

Only a few hours ago he’d been drafted to the Bruins, and now he sat with dark and dreary eyes, glimpsing over the layout of a site called the Night Sky. Other than creepy, it seemed bland, as though it’d been put together only moments ago by someone who didn’t care to make it look nice. Once he took a look past the signing up process, he realized that this site had been around for actual decades. The site had more data and information than any stats list or log he’d ever read, amazed by the sheer effort that went into it. 

His mouse shifted to the left of the screen, and he clicked the arrow that was under a labeled section for the fresh catch of the draft. The only reason he did so was due to the guide leading him toward it as soon as he logged in, just like it also instructed in the pamphlet he’d received. The same one that’d been left open on his desk beside the computer and his water glass. 

According to the rules of this section, it was his duty to make his claim on some catch, through the form of a transaction. Which he had no problem with, as he understood that players were bought out on a contract and that some of the most iconic duos or lines on the ice consisted of a couple that’d mated. 

Scrolling through the section of the ‘fresh catch’ made him uncomfortable until he saw a particular name.

_8th OVERALL: Omega, William Nylander, 18, Sweden, MODO SHL to the Toronto Maple Leafs._

His entire body, heart, soul, and mind changed in energy, his entire evening and outlook of the site had changed in terms of spirits. 

David reminisced the finer days of his youth, playing alongside William in Sweden and getting to know one another. Not just on the ice, but off it too, becoming the closest little pair of blond-haired pals. They spent so much time together in Sweden between practices, sleepovers, driving around aimlessly, walking around town, or just relaxing. His mother was always worried about William if David came home alone as if William was meant to be right behind him. William had become a crucial and evidential part of David’s life, his teenage years, his childhood, and David was more than stoked to see William’s name on the list. 

Even back when David and William met, they didn’t appear to be one of the most sensical of pairs. William had an attitude that disgusted the other players among the team and David just thought it was funny. To see the way William’s lip would curl up to the right side of his mouth, to see his nostrils flare when he was angered, to hear him cuss in Swedish. David knew that William got picked on for his little quirks, which was exactly why David took William right under his wing. Plus, it helped to have a friend like William in the unfamiliar territory that Sweden was for David. 

David in his youth had a history of being a tad lonesome, due to his giving nature that got him scolded plenty of times. Lots of the other alphas among the Sweden team disliked David for being as nice as he was, as kind as he was. They agreed that it was incorrect of alphas to behave in those ways, that it made him seem weak, and rumored that he was less likely to get drafted due to his personality. 

So when the omega seemed to smile at his jokes and was willing to group up beside him for drills, David could not have been happier. Bliss filled his entire body, and he was so excited to just be on the ice. He would attend every single event with the knowledge that William was going to be there, by his side, among the bench or on the ice. 

Rather than hesitating any longer, he clicked the link to the profile that was presented on William, and he scrolled down to the bidding section. He was furious to see two other names besides the bidding list, that two other people were attempting to steal his most favorite person in the entire world for prices that undershot how much the male was worth. Maybe it was David’s inherent bias and wild passion that he reveled in for William, but it was not going to happen. Not now, not this evening, never. William had practically been his since the day they were teamed up on the ice together, and now David had to make William his, once and for all, the right way. Through these little puck trades and by bidding the most pucks, and having a net code, and all these complicated little secret passwords and codes and links. 

Carefully, he skimmed the usernames of the two profiles who had underbid for William and scoffed. One was labeled ‘Eridanus’ and had only bid around 40 pucks, which was the equivalent of 400,000 dollars. Which was disgustingly off target for the way that David assumed William would be bid on. The second was someone by the username of ‘Fornax’ who had only bid a minuscule more, of 50 pucks, or 500,000 dollars. 

Now David wasn’t the most familiar with the system of pucks to dollars or what country the dollars were converted to, but he got up from the desk and rushed to his nightstand to snatch his wallet. He slid the credit card he had out of it’s little designated slot to grip it tightly in his palm, and he selected the box that allowed you to enter an amount into it. He typed in an 80, for the puck amount and he watched it calculate the equivalent out in koruna, the Czech Republic form of currency. It was around 18,487,279 koruna, and he attempted to recall whether or not he even had that much koruna. It didn’t matter to him right now, he was sure he’d make up for it and eventually earn the actual money to pay the full worth. He clicked the purchase button, and then he entered his net code which was ‘88dpas17drag’. It authenticated his identity, and it confirmed that the bank account was a real one. As he waited for the payment to process or ‘puck’ to ‘shoot’, he tapped his fingers against the desk and just stared. 

This was a draft pick all over again, except for the love of his life. It was within his highest hopes to win, to outbid everyone, and to get the rights to William over the two other fools who seemed to have claimed to want him. It was antagonizing, it was tiring to be waiting, it was painstaking to even assume the possibilities that he couldn’t have William. It was destroying him from the inside out, to have to wait these mere minutes for the confirmation. 

There was a little message box that popped up and he furrowed his brows down only to get closer to the screen and take a good look at it before mumbling what it read out under his breath. 

‘Thank you for your transaction. You have won this auction.’ 

Then another on the main page for alphas, in the transaction section that headlined: Draco has finalized a transaction! 

When he scrolled further down to click the new headline, that had only been posted six seconds ago, he read the real confirmation. 

**‘The open auction on William Nylander (O), has been finalized and won by Draco (A). Congratulations!’**

He shook his head and gasped, covering his mouth with both of his hands as he read it and he ran them through his hair before feeling his eyes well up a bit, in pure bliss.

A few more notification bars popped up on the side of his screen, other users were reacting in a congratulatory manner with little thumbs up or smiling emoticons. He could barely bother reading the comments or private messages he got when he heard the ping from them because he was busy crying in relief. 

David was still shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks as he changed the motions of his head to a firm nod. He was so excited, so enthusiastic to get to see _his_ boy, to finally get to be with his boy. 

So many questions ran through his head at the same time that his overwhelming amount of joy did. How was he even supposed to explain this to Willy? Betas and omegas weren’t even supposed to know about this site, he wasn’t even supposed to mention it to other alphas and pack leaders. What excuse would he use when Willy asked how he got permission for them to bond? Did it count to have fought the other bids? Did it count as a fight, was it worth it to worry William with the possibility that he’d gotten in a fight? Was he supposed to be the one to inform William of the win? Was someone going to send William here for him? Would William be informed through an outside source? 

All of these questions could be easily clarified for him by clicking on the link that was labeled; ‘ _ How to proceed after winning an auction, click here _ .’ 

So he clicked, and it suggested that he make up a valid excuse for the way he would have won through the competition that was claiming a beta or omega, and clarify the most important news that Willy was all his. 

Just as he was instructed, he grabbed his phone off the desk from where it sat beside his glass of water and sniffled to clear his throat up a bit. He didn’t want to sound sad, or like he’d been crying beforehand. That’d surely stress Willy out, regardless of what kind of crying it was that he was doing. He sipped the water, using one hand to manage that task while the other was bypassing the silly code on his phone and entering the messages app to shoot a message Willy’s way. 

3:46 AM

\- hey, are you awake now? 

yes! what’s up pastafarian? - 

\- was going to ask what that means but I do not need to know now I have news

do you want to call me or do you need to text it? -

good or bad? -

\- good, can I call? 

yes, lemme just step out for a second - 

unless it will take a little longer than a second, let me know? - 

\- ah it depends on you and your feeling!

\- a little more than a second, please

call whenever you are ready! i am super excited now :) - 

The line only rang for a few moments before he heard the singing voice of Willy on the other side, responding to the call. 

“Hello to my favorite Bruin! I saw on the TV, you looked very good in your post-draft interview. What’s up?” Willy was sitting on a patio, curled into the hoodie he was slugging over his shoulders and chest for warmth. His beanie was loose on his head because before this call, he was all laid out on the couch watching a movie with his brother Alex. 

“Hi Willy the Leaf, I got some very very very good news for both us to be happy!” David tried to avoid another round of tears from starting, as they seemed to be tempted by just repeating the thoughts through his head. They cycled around his head as the hamsters would in their little wheels. To protect himself from risking that, he cleared his throat again and he tried to snap himself out of the emotional state of mind for just a moment.

“Lay it on me! Don’t make me wait, now I’m all jumpy to hear it!” Willy giggled, and he let out the rest of his breath as a bit of a sigh into the cold winds of the snow flooded Toronto he was surrounded by.

“Alright, alright, what if I tell you that I-I did it, I made the big dream we had, the secret promise we have come true tonight?” David wasn’t talking in any sort of code, or trying to hide what he was saying. He was just explaining it to William in their language. They had a way to talk about events, life, anything at all in their style that they had cooperated in creating over the plenty of years they’d known one another.

“The dream? The blood promise dream, you mean? David, you can’t tease me like this when I’m with others, that’s just cruel. Are you serious? Are you sure?” William was quite tense now, as he waited for confirmation in regards to the subject matter here. If the promise that David was trying to reference was true, it meant that William and David were being permitted to mate in the league. Even from their separate divisions, separate teams, separate hometowns, separate lives, everything. That was a large dream of theirs, in comparison to the fact that they had just made it to the NHL earlier that evening. 

“I’m sure, yes, very sure, Willy, it’s done, I did it. I get to mate with you, I take a lot of fight for it and I have the win, I have you,” David for just a second allowed himself to return the excitement that Willy was showing. He didn’t even know that he was going to get into the league until he had done so earlier, and now he was finding it just as hard to believe that he had obtained his perfect candidate for a mate. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, David, oh my god!” Willy yelped, and he stood from the stool that he was curled up in on the patio, and he rushed into the house to grab Alex and quite literally drag him, out onto the porch with him. His eyes began to fill with tears, and he knew that he was bound to cry from the second that David had even mentioned the promise, the dream. 

“Alex, Alex, he did it, David did it, oh my god, Alex,” Willy sounded as though he was possibly panicking, from David’s perspective of what he could hear. It wasn’t easy to make out exactly what could have been happening on the other side of the phone, but David really couldn’t determine whether it was bliss or it was terror. 

“Willy hey, try to breathe,” David felt the tears return and slide their way down his cheeks once again before he slid his hoodie sleeve over his hand to use a clenched fist to wipe his skin dry.

“I’m so happy, jag kunde inte vara lyckligare, helig skit, det här är riktigt, eller hur?” William seemed to be speaking to Alex rather than him because he knew that it was in Swedish and that he was being talked about, not to.

“Sa han att han fick para sig med dig? Jag vet inte att jag vet vad du pratar om, sammanhang?” Alex replied, and David wanted to scream it. 

“Yes! Yes, he’s mine, all mine, dokud trvá čas!” David just nearly shouted, and he hoped that William or Alex could hear. 

“Oh my gosh, congratulations, oh my god!” Alex did hear as the phone had been on speaker, so he wrapped his arms around William, and William just fell into the embrace. “Thank you, thank you so much, David, thank you so much,” Alex added, and the two seemed to take a bit of a moment to celebrate. Alex’s approval of the news had certified that the Nylander family had found comfort in David winning claims over Willy. Squealing, giggling as well as some sniffling could be heard from over on William’s side of the call. 

“When, when can I see you? When can we celebrate, together? Cause, we have to celebrate this win together, this is our win, when are you coming, am I coming?” William seemed to have brought the phone back up to his mouth, as he spoke into the microphone again. 

“As soon as possible, prosím, zlato!” David begged, not even realizing how insanely loud he was being at around 2 in the morning. 

“My God, I’m going to take the next damn train to the airport that I can find, the soonest plane, everything, oh my God, David, I love you so much. I can’t believe it, I’m David’s, I want to tell the whole world,” William sighed, before getting himself all sorts of riled up again. The squealing was a noise he knew he was going to have to get used to, as it was a common trait for William to turn to when expressing his large and unsurmountable levels of excitement or joy. 

-

Only a few days after the phone call, David was reunited with his long-lost Swedish lover and his face was certainly sore from all the smiling, laughing, and giggling they’d been doing. It was expected, but he also precipitated Willy to begin his demanding answers on how their dream had come to be a reality. 

David was curled up with Willy in the living room, among a cozy long brown suede couch with their limbs all tangled together. Willy’s arms were wrapped around David’s neck, holding on by the nape of it for the warmth it’d bring to his hands. His legs were bent at the knees, leaving his feet to cling with the heels at the edge of the couch to keep himself upright. David’s knees were bent as well, but they were supporting Willy on his lap. 

Willy let out a long sigh right against David’s neck and lifted his head to face David with a sly smile that read devious.

“Lay it on me. Now or never, how did you claim me? Cause you moved fast to get me, considering I know for a fact that I was fresh meat, or whatever you brainless guys say about us.” Willy gave a glare that was terribly stern, demanding at worst, and flattened his expression so that David knew he was being serious.

“Just an easy talk with some guys who said you looked nice to steal, like jewels.” David was doing his best to calm the tone of the conversation, bring it to a place where it was anything but serious. In all honesty, such levels of seriousness from Willy meant certain danger and David was so uninterested in starting some sort of argument with his lover he had just reclaimed from the universe.

“Well, did you get hurt?” Willy slid one of his hands away from the back of David’s neck, using it to stroke and rub at David’s shoulder. It was almost as though he was attempting to coax the information from David. 

“Oh no, not at all,” David smirked, and reached one of his own hands up to clutch Willy’s face by his jaw. “It’ll hurt lots when I have to leave for the season and we have to be alone from one another.” The sentence was punctuated with a gentle kiss, and they both pulled away into bright smiles.

“So it was a verbal fight?” Willy raised a brow, still making an effort to get to the bottom of how David got their dream to come true. 

“Just a little name-calling, some bad words. Nothing I’ve not done before, why? Are you worried it’s not real? Because I don’t think it could get more real than here, us,” David shrugged, trying to avoid the depths of the reality behind the miracle, hoping that Willy would just relax and drop it. Not that he was doing anything wrong by prying, by all means, it was entirely reasonable that Willy was so curious. 

“No, no, it’s just like, it’s like a feeling of finally,” Insert a long, loud, exasperated sigh from Willy and the dropping of his shoulders, “If that makes any sense,” 

“Oh yes, of course, I feel the same, it’s a breath of air, nice bubbles, and warm bathwater.” David smiled, easing a giggle out into Willy’s shoulder as he smashed his face into it. Willy smelled ridiculously sweet, as David made a sly attempt to scent him. The scent was something like lavender, vanilla, some sort of lemon hints making a presence. 

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea if I do say so myself,” Willy smirked, muttering right into David’s fluffy hair. His scent was enticing, strong as they’d been curled up on the couch for so long. The scent was strong enough that it was practically radiated out even through David’s hair, a combination of driftwood, roses and lemon. That of which Willy assumed was his own scent rubbing off on David, and that brought some color to Willy’s cheeks. 

“How about we get to that, soldier?” David sat back up, shaking his head like a dog to get his hair out of his face. Trying his hardest to shake off the daze that scenting Willy had thrown him into.

“Let’s get to it, handsome,” Willy used the couch cushions to push himself up and off of David’s lap, his feet landing on the floor to stabilize himself before taking a step back. He held a hand out to David, offering the help off the couch. Sometimes it was hard to get out of the corner of the couch as it was easy to sink into the cushions there, they’d been very soft and malleable.

David groaned as he grabbed hold of Willy’s hand, being yanked up and onto his feet in an instance. He smiled as he glanced up and down Willy, glad to have the opportunity to take in all of his lover. Finding a surge of excitement in the fact that Willy was entirely there and just as happy to be there with him. 

“After you, my miláček,” David gestured toward the hallway with one of his hands, the other just hanging beside his thigh as he watched Willy gladly take the lead down the hall toward the bathroom. Everything that Willy did was so amusing in his eyes, and yet so relieving to be in the company of a familiar face at the same time. 

Surely the luck of David’s bet would bring them the most comfort in their future together spent among the NHL, and among their safety acquired in their bond. As long as David was with Willy, he knew that Willy was safe. As long as Willy was with David, he knew he was to be protected and treated like royalty for as long as time would permit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William says: "jag kunde inte vara lyckligare, helig skit, det här är riktigt, eller hur?"  
> Translates to: "I could not be happier, holy shit, this is real, right?"  
> Alex says: "Sa han att han fick para sig med dig? Jag vet inte att jag vet vad du pratar om, sammanhang?"  
> Translates to: "Did he say he could mate with you? I don't know that I know what you're talking about, context?"  
> David says: "Dokud trvá čas!"  
> Translates to: "As long as time lasts!"  
> David says: "Prosím, zlato!"  
> Translates to: "Please, honey!"  
> David says: "Miláček,"  
> Translates to: "Darling,"


End file.
